


Crowning

by InfraVioletUltraRed



Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfraVioletUltraRed/pseuds/InfraVioletUltraRed
Summary: Reader and Sidon take their places as King and Co-Regent of Zora's Domain.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Series: From Radish Farmer to the Zora Royal Consort [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Crowning

**Author's Note:**

> The long-awaited coronation is here! Enjoy the festivities.

It was a big day. That was what you’d been hearing all day— in fact, for the last few days. This was a big day, and weren’t you excited? So here you were on such a big day, and you couldn’t help but yawn.

You weren’t exactly bored, but this was dragging just a little, and more than that, you were tired.

You had started learning all this when you had first come to the Domain. They had been training you for this day since Sidon had expressed his interest in you. And now, the day had arrived.

Sidon was being crowned king, and you were to remain at his side as his consort and his co-regent.

But you were tired because the attendants had woken you early again, dressed you in even more exquisite finery befitting the occasion, and then paraded you and Sidon out to the rest of the Domain.

You were trying now to keep yourself awake by recalling the ceremony so far.

You had liked the vow you and Sidon had both taken, “I swear before my people and the Goddess Hylia to do all within my power to protect, defend, and advocate for the Zora, our home in the Domain, the people’s interests, and our shared values.” How official it was now, that you were without a doubt one of them, despite your not being a Zora.

The pups stood at the front of the crowd, and you nodded to them whenever you caught their eyes. Pearl’s hands were clasped in front of her, Lotus was stood up straight and attentive, and Etora watched with casual interest, possibly as tired as you were.

There were still speeches happening, so you couldn’t blame Etora for being bored. You shifted in your set to rest on your hip, crossing your legs at the ankles and taking Sidon’s hand, hoping that might give you the energy to make it through the rest of this long-winded address on the values of the Zora (which you were more than familiar with, having lived among them since you were nineteen, which was upwards of one hundred years ago now).

He laughed a little, squeezing your hand and murmuring a very soft “I know.”

At last, the time came for you two to be crowned.

The crown that had once been Dorephan’s had been cleaned and polished, ready for Sidon to wear now. The queen’s was prepared for you, and it was lucky it was done in time, because the Royal Jeweler had been working on resizing it as well as cleaning and polishing it so it would fit you correctly (and goodness knew it would have to be resized _again_ for Pearl when she would take the throne).

There was grandeur and fanfare as the crowns were presented, their history detailed, the hundreds of years of Zora royalty who had worn them before you said to be looking down now at the future of the kingdom.

You watched the silver and the luminous stones glinting in the light before the crowns were slotted into their places on your heads, with a prayer that you guide your citizens with the goddess’ blessing.

In the evening, under the glow of the luminous stone pillars, there was a ball to celebrate your new rule.

When you had the chance, around the Zora congratulating you, you and Sidon danced the night away. Your feet barely touched the ground when you were on the dance floor with him, though you led the pups in a dance each, too.

When everyone had started turning in for the night, you headed to your rock, watching the last revelers head for their beds. Home sweet home. Your responsibility, now more than ever. You headed up to Shatterback Point afterwards, and found Sidon seated up there, watching the Domain settling in to sleep. You sat next to him, letting your feet dangle off the rock, and laid your hand over his.

The both of you looked up at the moon almost in tandem.

“My king,” you murmured, laughing a little to yourself.

“My ruler. Pearl in my ocean and moon in my sky,” he responded, “ever at my side.” He lifted your hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss there. “I cannot wait to begin this new era with you.”

You smiled. You had a lot to look forward to, it seemed. The future was here, and so far, you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end of all the fics I had planned, and thus the end of this series. That doesn't mean it has to be completely over, though. There's always Pearl, Lotus, and Etora, after all c;  
> I hope you've enjoyed reading these fics as much as I've enjoyed writing them, and seeing your feedback. Thank you for joining me on this adventure!


End file.
